Unity
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: Just a little s/s story to keep us all going. Set between season 3 and 4. One shot


**Ok so im extremely bored. I have nothing to do and no one seems to be updating s/s stories :( I'm off to university in a month, and need to do some shopping so I thought, hey, I wonder how that would turn out in a fanfic. So I just wrote. If nothing adds up to the actual show, it doesn't really matter, it's a fanfic, it's not that important lol. I just kind of wrote it, so if it doesn't make sense in some parts, sorry, lol I got kind of confused myself writing it lol. Just let me know what you think, thankyouuu!**

**A/N: of course nothing belongs to me. The title is from Kelly Rowlands song Unity :)**

Summer and Seth were wandering around the mall, trying to find Summer new things that she needed for Brown. The pair were in the middle of a department store, Summer checking out all the items, inspecting them, and putting them back according to how cheap they looked, Seth trailing behind, annoyed at how long this was taking, and sick of being on the receiving end of Summers mood swings.

"Cohen, will you buy me a new laptop? I never did get mine fixed"

"No, i'm already buying you a new ipod, which you don't need since you have mine, which I would like before you go by the way." Seth said in an annoyed tone

"Exactly, you want it back, so I do need a new one" Summer said, giving a quick smirk.

"hmmp fine"

A few minutes passed

"Cohen?"

"mmm"

"Will you buy me a coffee maker?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Why do you need me to buy it? You have money"

Summer went quiet at this, and continued to walk ahead, picking up random pieces of clothes she thought looked cute, and slinging them over her arm. The two hadn't spoke in over 15 minutes, when the silence was broken once again.

"Cohen?"

"What?"

"Will you buy me some of these clothes?"

"I bought you shoes already today, and the last time I bought you clothes you never wore them, so no, I will _not_ buy you those clothes"

Seth was beginning to lose his patience with her. After a week of Summer not speaking to him, she called him up that morning saying she had her dads credit card, and asked him to go college shopping with her that afternoon. Seth, a bit confused at her change of attitude towards him, agreed to this even though it was shopping, it was time he could spend with his girlfriend, time he didn't have a lot left of.

But now, he was reconsidering.

"Seth?"

"Hmmm"

"Can you--"

"No Summer, I am not buying you anything else! Your dad gave you his credit card, and you have your own money! Stop trying to spend mine, you maxed out my credit card last month and the parents went crazy, so no, its final!" Seth said sharply raising his voice after each word, until a few people starting staring.

Summers face dropped immediately at her boyfriend shouting at her, she put her head down and her voice grew quiet, "I was just going to ask if you could move to the side, your in the way of the underwear"

"Oh"

He took a shaky breath, as she slipped around him, not believing he had just shouted at Summer, and actually losing his temper with her.

She had her back to him, looking at the bras, when he put his hand on her shoulder. It was at this point her shoulders started to shake, he heard sniffles, and realised she was trying desperately not to cry.

He slowly spun her around and pulled her into his chest.

"Sum, don't cry, I didn't mean it, shhh c'mon"

She immediately pulled out from him, with tears streaming down her face

"Get off of me"

Seth wasn't surprised to her reaction, he was used to this behaviour as of late. Summer wouldn't let him come near her, barely touch her, and after a few weeks of this, she stopped speaking to him altogether.

She walked straight into the changing rooms and locked one of the doors, while Seth slumped against the couch propped outside, sighing.

Ever since Marissa died a few weeks ago, Summer had been very different, distant to those she usually spent all her time with, never coming over to the Cohen's house, and being absolutely miserable.

Seth tried to help her, but like right now, she would push him away.

He couldn't get his head around it; he thought she would like some comfort after the death of her best friend, but obviously not.

He tried to talk to her about it, but all he would get was unanswered phone calls, or grumbles in response. He tried to ask Ryan for help, but he locked himself away in the pool house, and would stare at Seth when he did come out, until Seth would have to physically move away in fear of being punched.

It seemed they were both blaming Seth for Marissa's death, or at least taking all their anger out on him, but both not wanting to speak to him at all.

Which is why he was surprised Summer called him up this morning acting completely normal.

After a few minutes Summers face appeared, completely tear stained, and walked straight past Seth.

As soon as he seen her he jumped to his feet and immediately started to follow her, having to jog a little to catch up. Even though she only had little legs, she sure was fast.

"Summer!"

"Summer!"

Still with no answer, he grabbed her arm and yanked her round to face him.

"Ow! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me what's up with you."

"Well, uh, maybe the fact my boyfriend just yelled at me for like, the first time ever, for absolutely no reason at all! Now can you let go, I'm going home."

With that she pulled her arm back, and stalked off once more, leaving Seth standing there shocked that she would get this worked up about something so small. She would usually just punch him in the arm and tell him to shut up, not start crying and run home.

He put his head down defeated, and began to walk the other way.

He walked past all the electrical items, and decided he would buy Summer that new iPod he promised her, even if she was mad at him, maybe it would help her forgive him.

As he purchased the item, he saw they had the new apple Macbook Summer wanted, so being Seth, he got that as well. His guilt from hurting her, wound to him buying the stuff he said no to in the first place, so much for coming full circle.

On his way around the store, he picked up a few tees for himself, he may as well do a bit of shopping, his only plans were with Summer that day, and she was gone. He thought he would kill some time to let her cool off, before he attempted to go round her house.

He passed a jewelry store on his way out and began to look in the window. There was a couple beside him looking at the rings in admiration, the woman pointing at the ones she liked and the man shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Seth caught the mans eye, and the man smiled at him nodding his head at his wife muttering "Women".

Seth smiled politely but began looking at the rings and necklaces once more.

There was one that stuck out to him the most, a gorgeous white gold band, encrusted with small diamonds on the side, and a bigger oval sparkling diamond in the center.

It was simple, but elegant, and totally Summer.

He couldn't stop staring at it, and when he spotted the matching earrings, he headed straight into the store.

Summer couldn't believe it

Why was he such a jackass, so insensitive? She thought he would like a day out with her, she realised how selfish she had been lately. He lost a friend too, she shouldn't be shutting him out. But he had to go and ruin it.

She flung herself on her bed, lying on her stomach and began to cry into the pillow. All she wanted was some time with her boyfriend. She didn't want to go to college, so the thought of having to buy everything seemed a bit easier to do if he was there with her.

Sure it might have seemed she was acting spoilt, by asking him if he would buy her everything.

But the truth is, she just wanted a few items from him, to show he still cared.

She knew she was acting irrational, but she just needed that materialistic comfort. Something, so when she went to Brown without Seth, would remind her of him. When she made that pot of coffee, she knew it was Seth who bought her the machine. So when she listened to her music, or did her essays on the computer, he was always around her in some way.

The way she had been acting lately, why should he still love her? Why should he always be there, when she's not there for him? She needed that comfort to know he was still her Cohen.

But he just thought she was being selfish, and that hurt her.

Summers not a girl to share her feelings, she wont openly tell him she cant bear the thought of not seeing him everyday, not being around him constantly, not being in the same time zone.

Of course, the past few weeks it broke her heart every time she saw the look on his face when she would pull away from him, but she couldn't bear to be near him, when she was so close to him the night Marissa died.

She was dying on the road, when she was making love to her boyfriend. A type of love Marissa would never have again.

So after a while she couldn't be with him at all.

Until last night when her dad asked why Seth wasn't around, and started angrily saying how selfish he was by not being there for her. When in fact, it was the other way around.

She felt awful, and the thought of him shouting at her, something he had never done before, showed he was annoyed with her, and didn't want to be there, didn't want to buy her anything, made her even more upset.

Maybe she had pushed him away too much.

Sure he had tried to apologise, but he apologised for everything, even things he did mean. She just needed to get away from him, but as soon as she was in the parking lot, without him, she wanted nothing more than to run back in, and _be _with him.

But her pride stopped her from doing that, and after a few hours of crying into her pillow, she cried herself into a dreamless sleep, a few hours of being numb and not being able to feel anything appealed to her, and she welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Summer awoke to a knock on her door, She stayed quiet, hoping her visitor would just give up and go away.

A few seconds later there was another knock, and another, until a quiet and calming voice timidly called out for her.

"Summer?"

It was Cohen

Of course it was.

He opened the door slowly and seen her begin to sit up on her bed. She never looked at him, instead picking on a bit of non-existent thread on her jeans.

He stayed by the door, afraid to come close to her, in case he made her cry again. And deep down, he was afraid she would push him away once more, and he didn't think his heart could handle that more than twice in one day.

"I bought you some stuff, after you left, I didn't really feel like going home and having to stay in my room in fear of Ryan trying to kill me if I set up the playstation while he's brooding on the couch. Of course I don't really know if he's on the couch, but just in case he decided to come out of the pool house, I'm guessing he'd watch tv, and I don't wanna get in the way of that, of course I could take the playstation up to my room, but then the parentals would think I'm being unsociable and would probably--"

"Cohen", Summer gently interrupted him

"Yeah" he breathed out

"I'm sorry"

He looked at her for a brief second. Her face was so child like, she looked scared, her eyes cast downwards, almost afraid to look at him, a few tears began to slip out of her eyes, it seemed that all she had been doing lately was crying, his heart hurt for her. For the pain she was in, for the pain in the ass he was being. For the burden he was to her, for making her think she had to be sorry about anything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Of course I do, I've been avoiding you for a week, then I was acting completely irrational today, asking you to buy me things so I knew you still loved me and –"

"What?"

"I knew you knew I had money to buy all that stuff, but after pushing you away, I just wanted to know if you still cared about me, since you always used to buy me stuff and when you kept saying no and you shouted I couldn't believe it and I just flipped" Summer said her voice cracking and the tears falling.

Seth reached out to wipe away her tears, and for the first time in weeks, she let him touch her

"Hey, I get it, ok. But you shouldn't have to test me like that, you know I love you so much and no amount of materialistic items can even compare to how much I love you"

Summer started sobbing, " I love you too, and I'm just sorry I pushed you away, when I needed you the most, and when you needed me as well, know she was your friend too and I shouldn't be taking it all out on you."

Seth moved onto the bed next to her and opened his arms to her. She looked at him for a moment, then looked at his arms, debating whether or not she could handle being that close to him.

It was tearing her apart, and she bit her lip in hesitation, the tears running onto the spot her teeth just grabbed.

He stared into her eyes, silently begging to let him in, to let him hold her.

When he seen the hesitation, his arms began to falter and his face dropped.

Until she began to crawl towards him, she knew he would never hurt her, he would never want to leave her, and he would never want her to leave, he would always be there, no matter how much she pushed him away, he was like a little puppy, always following her around, no matter how hard she kicked him, over and over again.

She snuggled into his side, throwing her arm over his waist. He kissed the top of her head, then down to her cheeks, kissing her tears away, and landed on her nose. She gently lifted her head up and looked at the pain in his eyes.

She reached up farther and gently kissed his lips. A soft kiss, but one filled with everything the other was feeling.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying being with each other once more, when Summers eyes landed on a couple of bags in the corner.

"What are they Cohen?"

"Go and look, they're for you."

She looked at him sceptically for a second and got off the bed, walking slowly towards the bag.

She picked them up and looked inside, gasping at what she saw. A Macbook box, and a brand new iPod box. She squealed and ran over to the bed laying back down next to Seth, opening them.

She gently pulled out the Macbook and ran her finger over it gently. She then turned to Seth and kissed him again, smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you sweetie" he smiled back

Summer then pulled out the iPod box and opened it up, to find it empty.

"Huh?"

She looked back inside the bag, then inside the box once more.

"What's going on Cohen?"

"You didn't think I would give you a new one when you've still got mine did you? Oh no, I'm keeping that till you give me mine back" He laughed

She turned round to him and punched him straight in the stomach and burst out laughing when he winced in pain.

"Serves you right you ass" she smiled at him

"Ok, ok I deserve that" he pulled her into him and kissed her again, while she began giggling against his lips.

He pulled away and she groaned as he did so, "I have something else for you."

"Seriously that's enough Cohen, you didn't have to get me this in the first place."

"Oh I think you'll like this" he said pulling out a couple of boxes from each of his pockets.

"Here you go", he said handing them over to her.

She took the bigger one first and gently opened the lid, gasping once more when she saw the oval shaped diamond earrings.

She turned to him, "What's this for Cohen?"

"Well I know I said no amount of materialistic items could account for how much I love you, but I didn't think it would hurt" he smiled cheekily at her with a slight tilt to his mouth.

She smiled at him again, when he pushed the second box into her hand.

"And this is to prove how much I will always be there for you, no matter what situation your in, no matter how upset any of us are, I'm in this relationship forever, and your not gonna get out of it so easy."

Summer gently opened the second box, and more tears slid down her face as she rested her eyes on the ring.

"Its not an engagement ring or anything, just a sort of promise. For everything I've just said."

She picked up the ring and slid it on her finger, then admiringly looked up and Seth while lying fully back against him once more.

"Never leave me Cohen, always stay with me."

"Of course, promise me you'll always stay with me."

"I promise."

Review :)


End file.
